Declines in physical and cognitive function that generally accompany aging can lead to loss of independence in performing activities of daily living and frailty- eventually leading to disability and death. Substantial evidence indicates that chronic disease, such as cardiovascular disease (CVD), plays a key role in the development, and severity of age-associated declines and disability. This suggests that interventions designed to reduce vascular risk are also likely to have positive effects on age-associated declines. Recently, the American Heart Association released its strategic impact goals for 2020, which include aims to improve cardiovascular health and decrease mortality from CVD and stroke, and provide a construct for defining cardiovascular health. This construct named Life's Simple 7 is based on evidence that the combination of health factors (blood pressure, blood glucose and cholesterol concentrations) and health behaviors (smoking status, body mass index, diet quality, and physical activity) is associated with longevity, disease-free survival, quality of life, and lower health care costs. Investigations using nationally representative data have demonstrated that meeting a greater number of these health criteria was associated with a lower risk of total and CVD mortality. Yet, surprisingly, not much is known about whether adherence to this widely promoted CVD prevention strategy has a beneficial impact on age-related functional outcomes. Therefore, the overall goal of the project is to examine the relationships between adherence to ideal cardiovascular health metrics with mortality, frailty, changes in lower extremity function, mobility, muscle strength and cognition in [two] NIH-supported, [longitudinal studies] of aging, the InCHIANTI study [and the Baltimore Longitudinal Study of Aging]. We hypothesize that in [middle-aged] and older adults, a higher adherence to ideal cardiovascular health is associated with: (i) survival, (ii) being less frail, (iii) smaller declines in measures of lower extremity fuction, mobility and muscle strength, and (iii) smaller declines in measures of cognition over time. Results of the study will address a critical gap in knowledge, providing evidence for clinicians to utilize an existing and widely promoted CVD prevention strategy for delaying the onset and progression of aging-related declines.